


A Prey for the Damned

by ReimCai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bullying, Dom Harry Potter, Dom Neville Longbottom, M/M, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Sexy Harry Potter, Sexy Neville Longbottom, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Top Neville Longbottom, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReimCai/pseuds/ReimCai
Summary: Draco wants to finish his school year without any trouble but that won't happen with Harry and Neville, whom are best friends, who keep intruding in his life everywhere he goes. With graduation coming soon and the war over, there's also chaos surfacing. Draco hates Neville and Harry and they feel the same towards him, but there's a fine line between hate and love and maybe the boys just don't know how to tell the difference between the two.Emotions will fly every which way. Misunderstandings and tension will suffice when spring break comes around the corner. Draco will face the worse of his fears yet and Harry and Neville have their own problems to deal with too, maybe Draco and themselves can help each other out as well as heal in the process.





	A Prey for the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! So here's the long waited threesome HP verse that I teased on my tumblr blog many months ago. This is the first chapter and it's quiet one of the longest that I've written out. I hope you guys enjoy this new adventure that I'm starting with Harry, Neville, and Draco! Remember that his is a Harry/Neville/Draco fic and Draco is strictly a bottom, he always is in all my stories because that's how I see him as and it's my preference. Harry and Neville are both strictly tops and dominants and they share their bottom partners together. You'll learn more about these three later on in the story. It's just the beginning, so please be patient!
> 
> Read on, my perverts!

_ Draco Malfoy _

My fingers, the tips of their softened cool flesh, pressed profusely and lightly over the sleek slate of two formatted controls. The hazed glow of the surface I watched with embarrassingly avid interest played a varying shade of downy glints of rays, the tiniest of silver like wisps of pale phosphorescent polish flickering over the bow of my head in continuous strokes. 

The heavy focus of my low lidded gaze flickered from one end of the screen to the next, fingers tapping away in an erratic blur of movement at the smooth crimson buttons of the pitch black Nintendo Switch perched precariously within my energetic hands that hovered over the sleek, mahogany shade of the dining table that I occupied in the early embers of a slow spring seasoned morning. 

Chatter sounded throughout the whole of the dining hall of Hogwarts all around the prone shape of my form, but the soft laughter and occasional bursts of arguments seemed to have ceased to exist in the confines of my ears, a sort of buzzed, white static of a sound shuddering in short bursts in my hearing range as I tapped incessantly at the control buttons of the game console in my hands in a zoned out anticipation. 

Just when I was about to get my selected favorite character, Toad, through the finish line in a game of Mario Cart, a familiar voice shattered the deep concentration hovering inside the corners of my mind in a series of rapturing cracks. 

“Draco Malfoy, have you forgotten about the party today?” Blaise’s voice was pitched in a smooth drawl, all proper and uncanningly haughty in a luxurious low tint that he often thought made him out to be some sort of chilled out man but in reality actually had him sounding as if he always had something stuck in his esophagus from such force put into his pristine countenance. 

I couldn’t help the way my lips turned up into a slow small sneer, the once relaxed prominence of my features shifting into that of displayed annoyance as I felt the lines of my cheekbones tense as the grinding halt of my teeth sluicing against one another in contained irritation went rigid, my eyes watching with calm disappointment at my game when the fucking character slut of a bitch, Peach, passed me by and won this racing round. 

I’m going to bludgeon Blaise’s head with my foot.

Keeping my eyes on the screen of my Nintendo Switch, I spoke through a barely there voice, too quiet to the regular human ear that even I couldn’t hear the mumble passing from the slight part of my mouth, exasperation and calm anger flooding out as I responded in kind to Blaise’s words. “I don’t want to go the party. Now be a good loyal friend of mine and get some sour gummy worms for me to ease my abundant hatred for your manky pillock.”

Blaise gasped dramatically behind me before rounding to my side and promptly plopping himself onto the bench seat to my right, preferably too close for my liking. Blaise’s near proximity was enough invasion on my space to induce my person to drag my arse across the seat and put a good two feet of a distance between our bodies. 

Resisting the urge to snicker as I heard my Slytherin friend huff in complaint at my resistant action, I reared my eyes away from my console’s screen to gaze up at the rich hazel warm eyes of Blaise’s downturned gaze staring at me with the dark of his brow raised in consternation. 

“That was rude.” Blaise stared at me blandly, the shade of his coffee hue smooth flesh practically glowing beneath the sun’s light spilling through the large floor to ceiling windows of the area we settled in, shimmering and brightened over the unblemish of his skin. The buzzcut of his umber tinted hair suited his tall muscled frame that loomed over the small, slim shape of my dainty figure. 

I looked up at my friend from beneath the long of my pale lashes, raising my own brow up in mockery as I pressed the plush of my lips together and gave him a snort of dissatisfaction. “What’s ‘rude’ is making me lose my winning streak in Mario Cart to ask a stupid question about the party tonight, you fucking twat.”

Blaise’s mouth turned down at the corners in a slow descent, the sharp of his features turning into a display of hurt at my words as he let his dark eyes look up heavenward in exasperation. “Just because Pansy is not here to force you off of that stupid Muggle game system you play practically for half the time of the day doesn’t mean that I will let you do what you want. Pansy promised me to make you come to the party tonight and get you off that damn Nintendo Switch.”

I let said game console separate from the clutch of my right hand to dangle about in my left one, causing the device to swing in a soft motion back and forth as I moved it to and fro in a subconscious act. The purse of my lips shaped around a small sounding “tsk” that escaped my mouth as I tilted my head to the side to give Blaise a disapproving appraisal, the tendrils of the silver snow white kissed shade of my long hair brushing across the slender of my shoulders in a sweeping feather light caress at my subtle action. 

I watched Blaise’s eyes track the ruffling movement of my hair, how the brown of his gaze fluttered to the opal hue of my messy strands in an awed fascination that shown in the slightly widened observant large set of his eyes. 

Blaise and Pansy both often took great amazement at the color of my hair, usually whining and groaning about how absurdly bright my hair was. It had an odd ivory tone, the color unnatural in its pearl tinge. My hair was ridiculously pale, often falling into a chaotic state or turning pin straight depending on the amount of moisture in the air during the day, but I enjoyed it’s weird shade, especially after I step out of the shower and watch it practically glimmer beneath the fluorescent bulbs from how light my hair was. 

I had started growing it out during my seventh year in Hogwarts for the sole purpose of having my fingers be able to fiddle with something whenever I was too stressed or nervous about whatever was weighing on my mind. My hair fell past my shoulders and reached the small of my back. 

While most people that I met either thought my hair was something otherworldly pretty or downright demonically weird, I loved how it brought reactions out of people, good or bad. 

I liked my hair. 

Even when I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst a crowd of people because of it. 

Mother thought my hair did well to accompany the color of my eyes, which I’ve been bullied for throughout my years in Hogwarts and up to this day. With my eyes often being mistaken for an actual jewel with the way it catered to a saturated diamond color, people and myself, could never figure out what the exact hue of it was. It varied in pastel tones that were somewhat translucent, as if it had taken on a watered down white and an amethyst crystal to fade both the colors out so they could coincide together and create a pale fissure. 

Father thought that my eyes were struck by lightning when I was a child. 

He also always chuckled after giving away that comment and thought he was quite the comedian for it. 

He wasn’t. 

After being bullied for the color of my eyes since I was young, I’ve grown a hate/love relationship with them. I loved how bright my gaze was but they often shown too much of how I felt with the brightness they carried and how the shades dimmed whenever I was tired or mentally disturbed. They were too expressive in their light tone but they were captivating nonetheless. I had my ups and downs with my emotions when it came to my eyes. 

They were _ tolerable _. 

I knew if I batted the pale of my lashes, I could damn well get anything I fucking wanted practically. My own father was damned whenever I pouted up at him with the large of my eyes to get something I wanted, and my mother was nonetheless susceptible to it either. 

But yet my parents disregarded my very existence when it had came to the dark lord's wishes.

“Draco! Are you even listening to me? For fucks sake. You love going off into whatever weird la la land that your brain conjures up.” Blaise’s offronted, outburst of words caused my body to jolt on the spot, a shock of awakening nerves popping off against every corner of my head to shake me from my hazed thought induced stupor. 

Snapping my gaze back up to my fellow housemate, I blinked rapidly, trying to regain the topic at hand that Blaise had been talking about before I completely zoned out on the damn Slytherin. 

Ah, Yes. 

I remember. 

The stupid party. 

“Full offense here, but playing Mario Cart beats going to a dull party anyday.” I let my mouth form fit around my words, tone soft in the neutral hitch of my voice, complacent and uninterested to fornicate my boredom towards the subject of conversation we were having. 

Blaise rolled his eyes before letting out a disgruntled groan in its wake as he gave me a straight dead on stare that made me want to reach on over and claw the blunt of my nails into his eye sockets to rid my friend of such a chastising appearance directed towards my person. “This party isn’t going to be connected to any of the Hogwarts’ faculty members, hell they don’t know shite about it. This party was practically forged together by all seventh and eighth years to celebrate our two week Spring Break in the next few days! It’s going to be chaotic and people are going to go bloody bonkers. This party is for _ us _. Alcohol will be everywhere, sex will stain the air and you can dress however you want since this isn’t a supervised get-together.”

This party was something that I had to sign up for, like a magically inclined signature that ensured that I would be attending this celebration so that the people who were throwing it would know that I wasn’t some fresh meat trying to get in and have a fun time. This party was solely for seventh and eighth years because we were old enough to get fucked up and take care of ourselves. The sign up papers were like a biohazard. 

And I thought that it was smart way to go about this sort of thing. But I had to go out of my way and trek up to the Gryffindors’ main quarters where they kept the slip of long scroll like paper through an invisibility charm that most seventh or eighth years would know how to disarm so they could see it and sign up. And Hogwarts couldn't sense the magic being used because discharging something barely caused the school's magical sensors to go off. 

If I wasn’t so damn busy trying to finish up a potions project assignment that our new professor, Mr. Klington, gave to my class last bloody fucking minute, I would have already signed up on that paper. 

I loved playing the card games my comrades set up during the parties, surely this spring break celebration would have that.

Although I finished my potions project this morning, I still had to edit my essay paper and make sure that all the spells playing into the assignment would cooperate and fulfill its purpose. 

I couldn’t go. 

Blaise reminding me that I wasn’t allowed to go to the party and have fun once in awhile for the sole reason of my school work getting in the way of doing so made me want to hex the Slytherin into next year. 

“Shut it, Blaise. I can’t go. I have to make finishing touch ups on that potions project assignment tonight before I have to turn it in. So you and Pansy are going to have to go without me.” My tone had a breathy finality to it, decisive and blunt in the way I stared blandy back at Blaise, the game console in my left hand swaying slightly from where it hung in my almost limp grip precariously. 

Blaise blanched at me from where he sat, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling as he narrowed his brown gaze down at me into a look of utter strained discontent. “Pansy was looking forward to helping you choose out an outfit tonight. You know how she loves it when you dress down. You’re going to make my damn girlfriend upset here if you don’t go. If you’re worried about looking good for the party, don’t be. I’m not gay but I know a pretty boy when I see one and trust me, you’re way _ too _damn pretty. Hell, half the guys here, whom we know aren’t gay and who are gay, would fuck you because you’re so outrageously attractive.”

I pressed my lips together to keep my mouth from forming an embarrassed little jilted laugh out of its confines. 

Despite being bullied because of my eyes, people in Hogwarts didn’t give two fucks voicing their opinions on one’s appearance, and so I’ve both had bad and good criticisms on the appeal of my person. Some made fun of how my arse was too perky for a male and how my legs were too damn long while others thought that the curves accentuating the small, petite of my figure were quiet lovely. 

I thought I was decent.

My arse was fine as it was, not too big and just the perfect amount of plumpness at the cheeks. I was slim, having come at an average height with proportionally long legs and pale, light flesh that was splattered in freckles everywhere across the creamy expanse of my skin that I didn’t mind or thought much about. 

I was a dainty, tiny thing compared to the other males in my classes. 

But I had no qualms of it. I knew I had a body that could match a woman’s almost. I thought I looked fucking killer in what I wore when I had the time and energy to put effort into my appearance. 

Still. 

I get all sorts of flustered whenever someone complimented my person because I never hear it. 

I was good at hiding my mortification whenever someone out of the blue gives an appraisal of my body, but I had to often keep myself in check from spluttering on the spot and tittering about in giddy happiness. 

I liked praise.

Pansy loved helping choose out my outfits whenever we went out to a party, whether in the muggle or wizarding world. And I always had fun with her when we did so, but with my work cut out for me tonight, I couldn’t have my happy times with Pansy.

Both Blaise and her were my cherished best friends, and I loved making them happy because they made me have some glimmering hope of joy when I came out gay and everyone shunned me even more than they had already after accusations of my personally killing Dumbledore. Pansy and Blaise were completely supportive of my sexual preferences and didn’t hate me when the whole “Dark Lord” shite hit the fan since they were involved too. 

People knew I was gay all throughout the academy, but they had theories in thinking that I was actually asexual and I just didn’t want people to know, not that being asexual is something to be ashamed about nor was being gay either. I think others liked making up idealizations about me even though I specifically proclaimed that I liked having cock in my arse when someone asked about my sexual preferences. Perhaps the fact that I’ve only had sex at least four times in my life and haven’t been seen or heard of going out on any dates had made people assume that I was an asexual. 

The truth of the matter was that I was gay but I didn’t like having sex regularly because the past people that I let stick their pricks into me were complete strangers and made me feel like shite afterwards. So I decided that I could be celibate until I had someone I actually loved and trusted and knew enough to see me in such a vulnerable state and treated me the way I wanted to be treated, like a slut but a princess at the same time, and give me the care and affection I shamefully craved compared to the “useless fuck hole” that I felt like I was when I let those men fuck me before. 

I was quite young and stupid at that time.

I never wanted to feel that way again. 

I was already treated like nothing by my parents and hated by a good amount of people from the wizarding world. I didn’t need to be treated as such in the bedroom and in a relationship. Sure my parents gave me what I needed when I asked for it, but they didn’t treat me with any sort of love a child should have and they pretended I didn’t even exist when Voldemort was alive. 

Now father was in Azkaban and my mother was having fun in her own fake happy life with some wizarding rich husband. I hated staying over at her new boytoy's mansion and having to act all accommodating for the sake of making my mom happy in getting along with her partner.

“I’m sorry, but I really can’t. I need to finish this damn project.” I murmured out my words now, my gaze shifting away from Blaise’s so I wouldn’t have to look at his attempt at giving me sad puppy eyes and letting my concentration rear towards the dangling of my Nintendo Switch in my hand.

“You’re coming. We’re going. Pansy wants you to go and I do too. You have great fucking grades in each class so don’t worry about editing. Do it in the early morning.” My friend's words had a determined finality to it, his voice low as he somewhat snapped at me in a hiss of frustration, causing me to whip my eyes back to his and narrow my gaze into sharp slits. 

“Where is Pansy anyway? She can’t even come and convince me to go to the party herself if she wants me to go so bad? And don’t use that tone with me, I’ll rip your tongue out and shove my game console down your throat so you can choke on it.” My words came out short and impatient, the slightest bit of annoyance hinting in my callous, cool tone while I stared back at Blaise in the most unnerving gaze I could muster up. 

I liked praise, and I love being told what to do, but that is by someone sexually involved with me and is a partner like interest of mine. My friends and strangers were a whole other thing. They don’t tell me what to do, I make my decisions and I get all sorts of bitchy when they attempt to push me this way and that. I let it slide at times with Blaise and Pansy, but the instinctual need to snap at those who thought that they could order me around was hard to suppress at times. And at the moment, I wasn’t having any of it. 

Blaise must have noticed this, even when I barely let my annoyance show forth with both Pansy and him, they knew the small indications to my anger since I allowed it to bleed through my facial features around them to give them a warning about my simmering rage that could worsen if they kept doing whatever they were doing to piss me off. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t ordering you to do something. I just … well-Pansy and I really want you to go. You’re our best friend. Pansy can’t be here to try talking you into going to the party because she has to help some freshman do their homework. So please? Come with us?” Blaise’s tone sifted into a smaller hushed whisper, as if he was a child having been yelled at for doing something they knew they weren’t supposed to, his warm gaze falling away from my own in a meek, awkward manner as I continued to stare at him to purposely make him feel uncomfortable in his own skin and realize what he’s done. 

He made me feel like I didn’t have a choice, and that just reminded me of when Voldemort had caused me to feel trapped, forced to keep my parents safe and sound simply by doing his horrible biddings. 

In sexual terms, I loved giving the reins to someone else and being fucked within an inch of my life, I love taking cock and being manhandled. Took complete pleasure in it because I can be free of the mask I had to put on every day of my life, which is always stressing. But I have never let anyone have that sort of control over me since the men who fucked me because I haven’t had sex from that time and on. They didn’t give me the aftercare that I craved. And I feared letting anyone in to see me in such a vulnerable state again.

I wanted to be taken care of. 

Like I should have been. 

It was exhausting having to be on my tippy toes all the time and keeping control of my emotions for my fear of ending up in the same situation I was in with the Dark Lord and my parents. I could give two fucks about what most of anyone thought of me and I did what I wanted most of the time, but no one had any right into knowing who I really was like beneath my cold attitude. 

That was my privacy to uphold.

People here often called me “the cold prince” and I didn’t care. It made them stay clear of me. I didn’t need someone to bother me anyway. I liked keeping to myself even when inside I wanted to just give it all up.

I grew up learning how to be anonymous to others around me, personally. I couldn’t shake off what I was taught to be. It's good that people learned to not fuck with me, but it gets boring when everyone around me is too scared to talk to me or have the balls to actually start a decent conversation.

But well, it doesn't matter. 

I’m used to being alone anyways. Enjoyed it even. 

_ Breathe, Draco. _

Inhaling a long breath through my nose, I released a whoosh of exasperated air, the strain in my shoulders loosening some from my annoyance with Blaise. Pressing my lips together softly, I looked away from the Slytherin to gaze out at the crowd of students in the dining hall. 

_ Fuck it. _

It wouldn't hurt having some fun times with my friends.

“Fine. _ Fine. _I’ll go. During my free class period, I’ll go up and sign the paper in the Gryffindor headquarters.” I spoke out through an eased drawl now, once again swinging my Nintendo Switch back and forth absentmindedly from my hooked fingers. 

I could practically _ hear _ the giddy grin in Blaise’s voice as he chirped happily from beside me, the corners of my eyes catching the damn guy bouncing up and down on his seat in barely contained excitement at my conceding declaration. “Yay! We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

As long as I got to play a game of blackjack, then it should be worth it to discard my homework for a moment. 

* * *

I let out a soft hum, contemplative as it shook downy soft beneath the space of my chest, the sound reverberating throughout the entirety of my system. It took with it a sort of lazed purr that vibrated around the outer skin of my throat. 

“Darling, I think those jeans make your arse look downright _ edible_”. Pansy’s trilling voice spoke out from behind my stood figure, her tone giddy in the slight teasing manner that formulated within her comment. 

I completely ignored her in favor of not turning into a damn tomato in front of my best friend from her very inappropriate words directed towards my person. 

Twisting my body to the side, I gazed back at myself through the floor to ceiling mirror propped up against the wall of Pansy’s dorm room, pressing my lips together as I let my pale gaze sluice down the length of my frame. 

The surprisingly tight jeans Pansy had picked out for me practically form fitted around the plump of my bum cheeks, accentuating the perky, robust curves quiet enticingly. My mother would have rolled in her damn grave if she saw me wearing such tight clothes, but I really could care less since she barely even checked up on her own son nowadays. 

Narcissa lost all her love for her family the moment father was sent to Azkaban. 

Looking through the mirror to catch Pansy’s dusky, chocolate hued, attentive gaze, I let my lips curl up into a mischievous grin, small and rather acute although showcasing some of my excitement for how well the jeans fit my arse. 

“The jeans fit great. And they’re comfy so that’s a plus.” My voice came out jilted in a neutral cadence, but with the way Pansy flipped the long locks of her voluptuous thick brown hair behind the slender shape of her shoulder with her own lascivious grin crossing the gorgeous lines of her angular face, she very well knew that I was quiet joyous on how well the jeans turned out looking on me. 

I had on a pair of black combat boots to accompany the jeans.

Pansy scoffed then. “What a load of bullshite, dear. The jeans look killer. I did great in picking these out from that muggle shop we visited this past summer. Now go put on that cute Slytherin sweater you bought from the student store.”

I rolled my eyes at the audacity of my friend's language, although I loved her immensely for it. 

Huffing out an exasperated breath, I made my trek towards Pansy’s bed with a dramatic flair, having stuck my nose up into the air with my lips quirking further to reveal a haughty prominence upon my face as I tossed my tailored, buttoned up white top off of my torso to pick up the big dark green thin sweater off of the neatly made bed my friend sat on and slipped it on. 

The long sleeves went past my hands a little for my fingers to curl into the hem lines as a grounding material, the dark green a lovely color against the pale of my flesh with the collar showing the slight of my sharp collarbones and the right of my shoulder a tad bit.

Pansy’s lips pursed into a small circle to release a high pitched whistle, catcalling me as I turned left and right to check out my appearance.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I like how the sweater looks big and fluffy on you, it accentuates how small of a dainty person you are. And those jeans do good with it.” Pansy cheered me on as she clapped moronically in front of me, her gaze lifting up off of my outfit to flash me a genuine smile, a white row of shiny teeth that complimented well with the lovely crinkles at the corners of her dark eyes that gleamed with appreciating mirth. 

I loved my best friend so very much. 

Feigning offense, I placed the palm of my right hand over my heart and gave a heaving gasp of mocking shock, letting the end of the long sleeves of my sweater curl right into the left of my hand. I leaned down to stare Pansy in the eyes, matching her vexatious manners. 

“Are you saying that I’m a munchkin because of how small I am?” I asked through a scandalous drawl of my voice. 

Pansy smiled wider, shaking her head back and forth slowly as she laughed lightly beneath her breath. “Darling, I believe I am.”

I made an offronted sound in the back of my throat, ready to give the damn Slytherin girl a piece of my mind, only to be disrupted by Blaise having slammed the front door to Pansy’s dorm room open with an adrenalized huff of air. 

Pansy and I both jolted on the spot, my body stilling in a sort of instinctual action whenever there was sudden disruption to my surroundings. 

Blaise was decked out in the same color clothes as Pansy. In dark tones. While Blaise wore blue levi jeans that fit snugly around the long of his legs and muscular limbs with a simple midnight blue T-Shirt that shown off his triceps and biceps, Pansy wore skin tight black leather leggings and a shimmering navy blue spaghetti strap top. 

Pansy, with her tall stature and fit body that rivalled a model, looked stunning with her brown hair down and the milky white of her skin. Both her and Blaise made a brilliant couple. 

And I didn’t have enough time to brace for Pansy brushing past me with such a blurring motion, my eyes blinking rapidly and head becoming dizzied from watching her body turn into a blip of varying colors as she rushed towards her boyfriend and pounced on the damn man basically. 

Blaise had caught her easily, my eyes catching the way his hands seemed to have magnetized themselves to the bum of Pansy’s cheeks with a ferocious grab that bordered on _ hurting _as the Slytherin girl’s arse cheeks spilled through the grappling fingers of her lover’s. Blaise had a look of pure bliss and content cross the handsome splay of his features, letting Pansy nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck as it looked, from my point of view, like he was carrying a child with the way Pansy’s legs hooked around his waist and her arms folded around the back of his neck. 

I simply smiled slightly at the sight before me. 

I was happy for my friends’ love for one another. 

But I felt like I was invading in on their personal time together, so with an awkward slow turn of my head, I let my gaze fall away from the couple before me, settling my eyes on the silky fabric of Pansy’s bed sheets as I went to close my fingers around the bottom hemline of my sweater and fiddled with the material there to keep myself occupied. 

Hearing Blaise praise Pansy for her attire, rather crudely and expectedly so, the low tone of his voice perked up louder, echoing around the quiet of the room as he spoke out to me then, causing my head to turn back towards the now calm couple with Pansy standing close to Blaise as the man’s arm was found wrapped around her small waist. “You look like a cupcake, Draco. Cute.”

Sometimes I wanted to hurl Blaise into the nearest hole. 

The Slytherin always liked making me embarrassed just to see me fucking flustered because I never really showed emotions, and he liked seeing my struggle to keep myself from spluttering on the spot. Pansy usually was no help either, mostly often encouraging her boyfriend to make me feel mortified. 

The heathens. 

Instead of letting the heat suffice to my face in the wake of Blaise’s praise, I decided to click my tongue in annoyance. My brows drew down into a slow descent of concentration, letting my eyes catch both of my friends’ own as I spoke around a soft voice, calmed and determined. “Right then. Let’s go to the bloody party.”

Having signed my name on the paper earlier today after my potions class up in the Gryffindors’ main quarters, rather embarrassingly quick from my inevitable fear of running into a certain specific set of two men that I bloody well feared colliding into, I had come straight to Pansy after and got into my designated outfit for the night. 

It was already past ten and the party started at least thirty minutes ago. 

It was time to head the fuck on out of here and have some fun. 

Pansy grinned then, sharp and all consumingly contagious in her displayed joy as she ushered both Blaise and I out of her dorm room with a huff of impatience. 

The other students that weren’t seventh of eighth years were already in their cozy assigned house dorm rooms, creating an unsettling silence around the small group that my body and my friends’ created. 

A dark wash of colors belonging to the shadows of the night spilled across the halls of the Slytherin dorms, my feet softly padding against the pristine hardwood floors as we traced our way down the halls in a hushed manner in an attempt to keep our presence unknown to any perking ears that may be awake.

The chilled warmed night of the air circulated around the trek of our figures walking down the now empty large halls of Hogwarts, twisting and turning down the corridors as Blaise’s and Pansy’s low toned whispers barely sliced through the quiet. 

The party was placed within the hidden walls of the Gryffindor’s rooms. One of them being at the tip top, right above Granger’s dorm room. 

The entitled stuck up redhead surprisingly loved to party and with her magical skills, she had created a room without any of the professors or headmasters having a clue about it. I knew this for the sole purpose of hearing Pansy talk about the get togethers Granger threw throughout the year. And as expected, the spring break celebration was going to be held in that Gryffindor’s self created room.

After the war, many decided to put aside their differences and accept those who genuinely apologized for their wrong doings while some others hated those who were on the Dark Lord’s side although many of his followers had plead their guilty and asked for forgiveness. 

Half of the wizarding world was split with their opinions on death eaters who wanted to be redeemed. One half hated our guts, while the others were pretty open in accepting our apologies. 

Most of the Slytherins, those who decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish their last year here including myself, were treated as outcasts, but there were rare occurrences regarding the other houses accepting some of the Slytherins. 

The few of my housemates that were very much liked and forgiven, were Blaise and Pansy, including a few others. 

I, on the other hand, what with having a large amount of interaction with Dumbledore’s death, was cast aside. 

No one cared what I did, most sneering at me behind my back when they thought I wasn’t aware of their presence with malice and chattering lightly about how I should have been sent to Azkaban with my Father or killed on the spot. 

What they didn’t know was that I didn't care about their opinions about me.

No one knew for fact that I killed Dumbledore, which I didn’t thanks to my godfather, Severus, having killed our headmaster in hopes of keeping me safe since I had refused to kill that old geezer and would be put to death by Voldemort if he found out that my mission wasn’t successful. 

I was truly only trying to protect my family, and Dumbledore had actually been one of the few people to actually care about me so I was just as devastated when he had died. I couldn't follow through with Voldemort’s order on killing the Headmaster and watched my godfather kill the one man that I thought of as a father. I had begged Severus to not go through with it, but he had to for his fear of keeping me alive. 

My godfather loved me like his own son. 

In the end, I was still suspected for killing Dumbledore even when Snape admitted to it and was also sent to Azkaban with my father. But Hermione came forth during mine and my mother’s trial in the wizarding court and proclaimed both my mother and I innocent, speaking about how we were under the dark lord’s influence by force. 

And so, both my mother and I were left alone since one of the people from the Golden Trio had spoken up on my behalf and Narcissa’s. 

In the academy, I was “tolerated” to say the least. 

“Hey! Draco, come on. Quit daydreaming and climb up the stairs already.” Pansy’s sultry voice punched through my stream of conscience, causing my head to tilt back up where I had watched my booted feet pad across the hard pristine floors in absentminded walks. 

The Gryffindors' walls had slid open inwards, revealing its signature set of it’s spiraling staircase that lead up to the house's main common room, the illuminate soft burnt orange glow of their lanterns blanketing the set of steps as it neared the top. 

Pursing my lips up at Pansy, who was already at the top of the steps awaiting with her boyfriend who just watched on with bemusement, I trudged up the stairs, grumbling beneath my breath incoherently to be the dramatic bitch that I was and make a big deal out of everything. 

The stairs seemed to stretch on forever. 

I needed to exercise more. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” I murmured out in slight annoyance, my steps trailing up the stairs as I begrudgingly met up with Blaise and Pansy at the top. 

Why do I feel like this was going to be a long night?

* * *

The party was a fucking wreck. 

People were everywhere, on top of counters, passed out across the floor, grinding up on one another to the beat of the music that rang loud and thrummed deliciously hard with the deep bass that hummed like a careless whisper over the sweat slick of everyone’s skin. 

Students were loitering around or chatting amongst each other, some in small or large groups as they cheered each other on in doing whatever dumb shite they were doing together while others vacated to themselves with a drink or smoke in their hands. Some were watching animatedly in interest at the others’ actions around them. 

The room was swathed in strobe lights that were fixated around a dark theme of a deep wine red, reflecting a cherry color from the rich mahogany floors and the soft looking leather loveseats and couches strewn about around the perimeter of the area, the intricate swirls of smoke casting high in a mystified countenance up around the tall ceilings creating a beautifully haunting modern look. 

At the far end from where I stood in front of the party, there were various hallways that led down into darkened corridors where other rooms led to another in an almost endless maze of rooms. A bar sat precariously over to my left, students making their own drinks and sloshing the alcohol around in their tittered excitement. 

Emotions varied on every spectrum in this party, from sad to happy and in between. People were either dressed too down, too little, or just right. 

It was a rather gorgeous chaos. 

Granger did well, I can admit that. 

When we had gotten to Granger’s room, there was someone standing in front of it with a list of the names on a floating scroll, taking count of everyone going to the party and apparating us to Granger’s secret party room above with a flick of his wand and a chant our way.

“I want a shot of Vodka right the fuck now.” I shouted over the pounding sound of the music, voice scratching the slightest bit from the amount of force I had to put into my vocal chords at having to yell as I glanced my way towards Pansy that looked like a damn cat that ate the canary, a sharp grin and a mischievous flicker in her wandering gaze around the room with Blaise somewhat gaping at the spring party going on before him. 

“You get drunk off of one shot, Darling. Go take an edible and calm your arse down before getting tipsy.” Pansy yelled back at me in the bemused lull of her tone, snapping her brown gaze back towards my person as she raised her brows in a teasing manner with her smile growing even bigger. 

I rolled my eyes in response, a small smile playing at the corner of my lips as I swept the loose strands of my hair away from my face by tugging them back to rest behind my ears, the long silver locks free from the low ponytail I had put it into during school earlier today. 

I did get drunk easily. My tolerance was embarrassingly low. 

So I guess getting some weed in my system was a good idea at the moment before I got drunk and cut the party short for my fear of making a complete fool out of myself in my not-so-sober state. 

It seemed one of the students had been eavesdropping on mine and Pansy’s conversation because the girl to my right wearing only a bra and panties with a pearly white toothed smile flashed our way raised her red solo cup towards my person, giving me a cheeky grin. The crystal blue of her gaze shimmered with that hazy drunken film shadowing over her eyes, black hair mussed in their short strands while she husked towards me in a slur of words. “Weed is being provided in the second to last room on the right down the third hall across the room here! Have at it, Malfoy.”

Well I’ll be damned. 

The shite faced girl noticed who I was and wasn't disgusted by my presence. She was probably really drunk off her arse then.

Nodding my gratitude rather lazily towards the girl, I waved towards both Pansy and Blaise as I shouted my goodbye to them while I was already starting towards my destination. “I’ll be back, lovelies!”

My friends gave me their accent and I was off, slipping my way through the crowds as I walked to the opposite side of the room, down the long third hallway with doors lining the walls on either side of my body, some left open a tad bit while others were completely shut.

I didn’t know if the girl gave me the right information, given she was drunk off her arse, but an adventure was calling out for me and I was sure I would find some weed at some point in the party while I’m here. 

Walking down the dark path, I finally reached the second to last room on the right, twisting the golden door knob to open the closed door. I stepped into the room with my head bowed to watch where my feet were walking cautiously in case I tripped over anything in the dark lit area I stepped into, my nose picking up the scent of both cigars, cigarettes, and weed. 

I let the door shut behind my person, closing it softly behind me since it was much more quiet in this room with alternative rock playing in the speakers mounted against the walls with magic in every top corner. 

And that’s when I finally took in the scene in front of me. 

It looked like I just stepped into a damn movie.

_ Don’t hyperventilate. _

There were people surrounding a large round wooden table, cards displayed out on the tables or perched in their hands as they spoke lowly and calmly to each other. Cigarettes, blunts, and cigars either were hanging out the purse of the mens' lips, in their fingers, or resting in ashtrays. 

All of them men only. 

And two of them, men that I’ve decided to ignore for the sake of my sanity, were sitting by each others’ side at the opposite side of the table, facing me head on. 

The sight of them made my chest cave in on itself from the sudden influx of air that decided to squeeze its way out of my throat and leave my mouth as the very essence of my being left my body and decided to leave me to fend for myself. All the breaths that I had seeming to have floundered away. 

The need to walk right on out of the room and get a drink now was high on my list. 

But I was already a target in both the mens' gazes. 

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom stared right at me from where they lazed back against their wooden arm chairs. 

And I felt _ trapped. _

Harry, who was to the left of Neville, watched me with that unnerving gaze of his, the emerald dewy green shade of his eyes similar to that of a pine and seafoam green mingling together to create a naturalistic and enticing pierce of a scheme, blinding in the eerie illuminate shade of his jaded, observant gaze. The gleam of his stare was a contrast to the bronze color of his flesh, smooth and unblemished with the softest olive tone, making him look almost like a god of war. His body damn well sure suited the title of a “god” with the lean and perfectly toned muscles of his frame, tall and foreboding in the intimidation that he emitted from the sinews of his hard body. His shoulders were wide with long strong legs and thighs, the angular cuts of his jaw and cheekbones something I could hurt myself on with how defined they were. The curves of his mouth the definition of sin. 

The Gryffindor wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, the clothes showing the large of his lean frame and toned arms and legs. 

Harry’s obsidian locks were pitch black, as if they blended in with the darkest hour of the night, a shadow of sorts that seemed like a black hole. They looked soft and silky, the slight curls and divots of his strands creating an unruly roguish manner about him. 

Oh, but he was the devil himself. Or better yet, maybe Harry was the man behind the devil’s fall. I believe that Harry must have told Lucifer to follow his damn intuition like the conniving sinister bastard that he was just so he could shake the heavens and make chaos, acting all high and mighty because he’s the Chosen One and getting everything he wanted from everyone with a simple look, acting like a good man when in reality he was down right evil and enjoyed creating disaster. He was brutal in his apex severity. 

Harry was a handsome, charismatic demonic entity. 

And then there was Neville. 

Neville, whom watched me with those unearthly eyes of his, amber tinted and a burning inferno that carried molten lava and gold in the scorch of his gaze, glowing like the bursts of a sun’s fires. Assessing in his stare. No longer the gangly nerd that he was, Neville sported a body that was ripped like Harry’s, muscles tensing and growing lax with each steady breath he took, all lean and muscled too in his equally tall stature and strong long limbs like Harry. The sinuous dips and lines of his muscles were like a supernatural being, more powerful in the way he moved like something not human with how his frame looked while carrying the strength of something akin to a myth that went around and tracked and killed whatever they thought worthy of killing. Brutal and threatening. He was wide at the shoulders as well, alabaster flesh smooth like that of marble. 

Neville’s hair was always disheveled, hazel strands reminding me of chestnut and the magnetizing film of jasper, cut into shorter strands above his ears and longer at the top where his locks fell to the side and would caress the defined lines of his cheekbones and strong jaw that would catch anybody’s attention, lips curved provocatively. His hair was soft looking to the touch, all varying shades of rich brown. 

Neville had on black jeans and a maroon red long rolled up sleeved shirt, his outfit showing the hard of his strong build. 

And the man was most possibly death’s relative or maybe he was the Grim Reaper, keeping to himself although carrying around this harsh prominence. He had this sharp bluntness to himself that made him untouchable in the eyes of others, careless and making trouble everywhere he went while carrying an attitude that made him look down on others, rivalling Harry’s own egoistic personality. 

Neville was just was bad as Harry, hence why they were so damn close to each other, hell, they were best friends and was rumored to share sex partners, taking turns on fucking their pick for the night or day. Neville was a man that was as quiet as Harry but they ran their mouths off when they felt the need to.

Neville was strikingly brutal and gorgeous in his raw cruelty.

And people were _ in love _with both him and Harry while also intimidated by the two. 

The Gryffindors were so good at fucking with people, getting them to do everything for their own gain and then turning their heads away when they’d bite and and tear off said poor person’s head. 

_ You’re overexaggerating, Draco. _

_ Calm down. _

Neville and Harry were dickheads.

I wanted nothing to do with them. 

_ Everytime you’re around them, you tend to make a fool out of yourself and lose your cool. They bring the worst out of you. _

When Harry and Neville stared at me from the smoky screen of the room filtered throughout the air surrounding them for more than a given minute, the other men at the table slowly turned their heads away from their cards and focused their attention on me now. 

Great. 

Fucking fantastic. 

_ You should leave. _

Turning slowly on the heels of my combat boots, I started to angle my body away from the group of men, heart racing so profoundly beneath my chest that the thrumming of my organism was so loud in my ears that it seemed to flood out every other sound in my state of unnerved anxiety. 

“Where do you think you’re going running off to so quickly, _ Draco_?” The familiar, low and husky sound of Harry’s voice cut through the stilted atmosphere, rumbling like a waking volcano that had the roughened tone smoothing over my flesh like a tantalizing breathy touch, enshrouding me in tremors that flitted down my back and straight to my prick, my breaths stalling short in my throat.

Fuck. Me. 

My body reacted without my consent, halting in my steps to get the hell out of the room as I stiffened from where I stood with my back turned to the table.

I heaved in one breath after another, chest rising and falling as I felt a cold sweat break out over my flesh as I tried to regain any sort of logical thought and my wits about me while trying to put a look of nonchalance over the pinched strain of my features. 

“Have you grown hard of hearing? It’s only polite manners to answer a question, you don’t want to look like an arse, now do you, _ Draco_?” My body jerked on reflex as heat prickled over my abdomen and down my thighs in a whispered warmed hush from Neville’s voice thundering in a deep, calm drawl from behind my figure. Neville’s tone emitted a dark rich murmur that caught my every nerve in its grasp and had my breaths stuttering and prick hardening even more. 

Fuck. This. 

Gaining all of the mental strength that I could muster in the tremble of my body, I let the air in my lungs dissipate into a relaxed structure while I schooled my features in a disinterested prominence as I tilted my body sideways the slightest bit and looked over my shoulder, wisps of my hair somewhat curtaining my grey gaze as I stared back at Harry and Neville who watched me beneath hooded glowing gazes in the dark of the room. 

“I walked into the wrong room, now if you excuse me …” My voice drifted off into a soft exchange of words, about to turn my attention away from both the men and the prying eyes and ears of the other guys surrounding the table only to hear Harry respond and cause my body to grow rigid in hearing his words. 

“Your voice gets higher when you lie. What were your intentions coming here?” Harry spoke in a deep murmur, voice drifting over my prone figure as I felt my teeth gnash together from how much I had grounded them against each other in the wake of my bubbling annoyance and unsettled nerves.

_ The last time you ran into these two, they made you stutter over your own words. Harry and Neville had taunted you about how you should be put into place since you run your mouth off all the time, and how you should be taught a lesson in being a decent human being. _

Arrogant, conceited bastards. 

They didn’t know shite about me. 

“I wasn’t lying. I was trying to find the bathroom, but now that I see what you are all doing in here, why don’t you hand me over some edibles?” I responded in kind to Harry’s words, my voice pitched in a leveled tone as I swiftly turned back around on my heels and faced Neville and Harry. I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep anyone from seeing the shaking of my hands, the tendrils of my pale hair loosening away from behind my ears to brush and frame the angular slope of my face. 

Neville settled back against his chair, letting his head tilt to the side in an agonizingly slow motion that caused his chestnut rich brown hair to tousle about over the smooth flesh of his forehead while the sunkissed glow of his gaze grew lazy in the way he stared fixedly at me from across the room. 

Harry imitated my actions, crossing the set of his strong arms over the broad of his chest, muscles tensing and relaxing beneath the onslaught of his shirt while his watched me beneath the unruly locks of his raven colored hair that licked away at the bronze of his features enticingly, jaded eyes gleaming. 

I stood my ground, my body feeling the heavy weight of both the Gryffindors’ attention, my skin prickling with heated anxious anticipation as I tried to calm the racing of my heart down and keep my cool while having every male at the table watch mine, Neville’s and Harry’s interaction. 

I swear the mens' eyes around us shimmered with mirth, curiosity, and mockery. 

I did my best to not pay much mind to the people surrounding us. 

“So the uptight Draco Malfoy decided to grace the party with his unwanted presence for some drugs. I didn’t know you had enough guts to have some _ fun._” Neville drew out his words in a dark murmur, raising the brown of his brows up at me in a taunting consternation as he drifted the right of his hand down to his strewn cards across the table in front of him and plucked the cigar off his ashtray between his index and middle finger to bring it to the part of his attractive mouth. My eyes tracked the way the butt end of the cigar settled lazedly against the bottom of Neville’s lip to the side, the pearly white of his teeth flashing as he curled his lip in a knowing sinful grin that made me swallow around the dryness of my throat. 

The bastard was purposefully making jabs at me.

_Keep it together, Draco!_

“There’s nothing wrong with getting a little high. You guys do it, so I can too. Equal opportunity and all that. Now if you would give me an edible ... ?” I let out a languid tone, keeping my voice steady even though I caught the way Harry’s succulent lips tipped up at the edges in a minute small dark smirk, the green of his eyes shadowing over as he raised the left of his hand to curl it into a fist and rest the sharp bottom curve of his jaw against the furl of his knuckles. The black of his hair getting more messy from the subtle movement he made while he emitted a humming noise of contemplation, deep and viciously taunting. 

The man’s every movement was calm, ridiculing me nonetheless with his silent actions. 

“Well then, come and get it, _ malen'kaya ptitsa_”. Harry's barely audible words seemed to rage across the room in a harsh, eased cadence, the deep lull of russian rolling off of his tongue carelessly and with such perfection that a heat started to build at the base of my spine and trickled its way up in both shock and arousal. 

_ Little Bird. _

Harry Potter just called me a “Little Bird” and I wanted to either ram my foot down his throat to shut his obnoxiously gorgeous self up or let him do something to me that I would not let myself think about.

_ Let him brush his mouth against the slender line of your neck while he murmurs that nickname in an endearment as he teases his lips in a hush over the sweat of your flesh- _

“Getting lost in your own world there, _ Poppet _.” Neville’s husky, roughened deep voice sunk its way into the depth of my core then, the indifferent timbre creating a spark of electricity to cascade down the flat of my stomach and straight to my groin as he spoke out his own epithet for me. 

_You could feel his words running over the slick slope of your trembling inner thigh as he released a heated breath there, dark and tormentous in the warm touch of his fingers- _

Stop it!

I didn’t know whether Harry and Neville’s given nicknames for me were either an insult or an endearment. 

I was growing speechless and rather flustered. 

_ And horny. _

_ Both Harry and Neville were just trying to rile you up. _

They were twats. 

Handsome bastards and all. 

But I wouldn’t let them see me get worked up over their taunts. 

Snapping my gaze down to the bag of edibles settled on the table between Harry and Neville, I realized that one of them had wandlessly conjured up the weed in an easy second. Harry perfected the skill of wandless magic while Neville had too, it seemed that they both had a lot of talent in magic and both outdone themselves. 

Rumors went around that Neville and Harry had experienced something quite tragic during the war and that’s what got them closer together as best friends. 

And then I noticed what Harry had just said. 

I was going to have to go over there and get the damn edibles. 

It wasn’t hard to do per se, but it was rather something that I preferred not to for the sole reason of having to get close to the two Gryffindors while they would stare me down and make me feel like my every action was being watched as if I was some bug under a microscope for them to observe and try to make me cower away from their attention. 

_ They loved making mental games their sport. _

“_Alright.” _ I couldn’t contain the hiss of my irritated response, my tone coming out in a gritted force while I stuck my nose up in the air in a haughty manner to keep anyone from seeing the unsettled shake of my person in nearing Harry and Neville, trying to make myself seem nonplussed in this situation while being watched by others and the two Gryffindors that made me want to sneer like a damn cat at them. 

The guys around the table watched avidly as I made my way towards them, steps sure and paced in a steady rhythm as I felt the beating of my heart banging itself haphazardly against my rib cage quiet violently with every step I took towards Neville and Harry. 

Rounding the table, I heard the unmistakable sounds of snickers erupt from the table, the guys exchanging grins and amused glances as I stopped next to Harry’s side and bent slightly at the waist to reach out and grab a hold of the bag of edibles, skin tingling at the scent of summer pine and woodsmoke emitting from Harry’s heated frame while I felt Neville’s own warmth radiate towards my bent figure and his own scent of rain forest and cigars invading my senses. 

I ignored the sounds the men created around me, taunting me as I was about to snatch the bag of edibles right before the damn bag itself moved further away from my reach and towards Neville, causing my body to tilt forward from losing my balanced momentum as the left of my hand smacked against the wooden table and cards when the bag had moved on its own away from my grip. 

The front of my jean clad thighs pressed into the edges of the rounded table when I lost my stance, wiggling about on unsteady legs as I released a gasp of surprise at having the flat of my stomach settle on the table clumsily. 

_ Bloody hell. _

I tried to catch my uneven breaths, eyes widened at having to be in this position and predicament while I whipped my gaze up to stare at both Neville and Harry beneath the flutter of my confounded pale lashes, the sensation of heat threatening to flood up my neck and spread out over my cheeks when my ears rang with the mocking laughter coming from the men around me.

I was bent over a table, in front of Harry and Neville, with my arse practically sticking out and my body stretched out languidly in front of the two men. 

I was bloody well _ mortified. _

Neville gave a chastising low sound out of the corner of his sinful grin, amber eyes glinting harshly as he picked up the bag of edibles meant for my person with a swipe of his hand off of the table only to bounce the bag indifferently in his palm up and down while peering down at me. “You still didn’t get it, Draco.” Neville intoned in a low mumble.

Harry chuckled lowly, the sound brutal in the way it resonated in my bones while he watched me with those green prehnite colored eyes of his. His voice boomed out over the noise of joyous jeers from the men, silencing them in a split second while he watched me. “Everyone get out. Show’s over.”

No one didn’t need to be told twice. 

People went scattering out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded over the table while anger started to rise up my throat and annoyance was battling against my chest to come out of my mouth and spit venomous words at the Gryffindors before me. 

Pushing myself up with a graceful flourish that I didn’t even expect out of myself, I straightened my back only to sneer down at the two men still sitting casually in their seats, voice cold and venomous as I hissed at them both. “You guys are a bunch of immature arseholes who get off on making other people look like fools. Give me the damn edibles, _ now. _You had your fun in making me look like a bumbling idiot.” 

“Don’t be lazy, Draco. Get the edibles yourself.” Harry responded to my words, his voice deep as he ignored my jabs at both him and Neville.

And Neville just stared right at me with golden eyes piercing into my narrowed gaze, tossing the bag of drugged gummy foods in his hands with that easy calm grin of his that I wanted to slap off of his striking face. 

Grinding my teeth together, I shot Harry a glare, taking in the lax of his handsome face while he watched me like a damn hawk with those emerald eyes of his. 

I rounded the table again to Neville's side, snatching my hand out to grasp the bag of edibles that were in the air after being tossed up once again in Neville’s hand, only for it to pop out of my line of sight just as I was about to grab it. 

And now the edibles were in Harry’s left hand, the plastic of the bag dangling precariously off the tip of his middle finger while I felt my mouth part on an intake of breath in surprise and irritation. 

“Are you guys two years olds!?” I almost winced at the way my voice pitched high in the face of my shock at the audacity of the two, feeling a blush heat my face in chagrin at being played with so easily. 

“Nah, we’re actually three.” Neville intoned huskily beside me, laughing lowly under his breath in malicious intent as the lava gleam of his eyes flickered with a Stygian promise that I wanted to run far away from. 

Harry snickered in aquisense to his best friend’s words, letting the bag of edibles swing softly from side to side as I eyed the bag with determined annoyance. 

“Give. Me. The. Bag.” I spat out my words in a frigid intonation, my brows furrowed in anger that simmered higher and higher with each minute that the two Gryffindors toyed with me. 

Launching myself across the table, I went to reach for the bag again only to release a squeak that bubbled out of my moist mouth as I saw the table disappear from beneath me and I felt my body grow weightless, one out of the two Gryffindors using wandless magic to make the table damn well pop out of existence. 

I fell right into Neville and Harry’s laps, my groin pressed firmly against the strong spread legs of Neville’s while my chest thudded against Harry’s own long muscled limbs. My body hung off of the two as I felt my heart lodge itself into my throat at the state I found myself in. 

_ Oh my fuck. _

_ Ohfuckohfuckohfuck! _

The heat and strength that I felt beneath my figure from the two men I laid across over had made warmth singe down into my prick like an incoming storm, my cheeks turning red as I spluttered and floundered my hands and legs about in my attempt to get off the two Gryffindors as fast as possible, my senses going on overload at the scents, heat and sensations of Harry and Neville around me. 

“Y-you guys are fucking b-b-bas-” I yelped, the sound mortifyingly defeaning to my burning ears when everything happened all at once, my mouth dropping open. 

My body jerked over both the men, heat shooting into my veins when I felt the large, hot hand of Neville’s come down in a resounding slap over the back of my right thigh right below the swell of my bum, the skin beneath my jeans screaming out in burning pinpricks while my perking cock was forced to rub up against the side of Neville’s right thigh from how my body jostled up at the way the Gryffindor having quiet literally _ spanked _me just now. The friction of my cock against Neville’s leg and my arse stinging elicited a breathless whine to pass my mouth, feeling his large hot hand gripping the whole back of my thigh while he simply pushed my bottom half down over him some more and held me still with a formidable grip. I hissed beneath my breath at the feel of Neville's blunt fingers digging into the supple flesh beneath my jeans with a bruising bite. 

The smack was so jarring over my thigh that tears had immediately sprung up in my stricken, dazed gaze, water gathering there as I sucked in a sharp breath when I heard Neville give a dark shush my way like I was his naughty fucking child, his words rumbling over my flesh like a searing touch, his voice a rumbling amused tone. “Don’t cry out so loudly, you don’t want people coming in here and seeing you look like this."

That was a fact. Not a question. Neville knew I didn't want to be seen like _this _by anyone. 

And then Harry caught my bewildered gaze with the calm set of his emerald orbs that darkened like the deepest forest green, his smirk sharpening into a brutal magnetizing grin before he shoved two fingers into my mouth, slipping something jelly like on my tongue with a flick of his hand while the smooth pads of his fingers pressed down on my tongue at the same time his thumb reached down to press the tip of the appendage into the bottom of my chin to tilt my head back and force me to swallow around the thing he put into my mouth, my throat convulsing around the object I swallowed easily without thinking twice about what Harry had just put into my mouth. 

My mind was everywhere and I couldn't keep up with the two Gryffindors and their intentions for me. Any logical thought I had going out the window in the face of my confused, annoyed, arousal.

The taste of Harry’s fingers were musky and intoxicating, the appendages spreading the sides of my cheeks out as they flickered over my tongue while he had my mouth in a vice lock to keep me from moving my head any which way, a pathetic whimper ripping itself out of my vocal chords as my hands whipped up to grapple at the width of Harry’s warm wrist and pierce my nails into his tanned flesh there. 

I did my best to narrow my moonstone gaze up at him while he leaned his head down to let the tendrils of his obsidian strands brush softly over the skin of my forehead while he caught my angered, ashamed gaze with the hard cruel set of his own green ones. 

My chest lay flat over Harry’s hot lap, while my arse was slightly raised up and my back arched like a slight bow to keep my hardened prick from touching Neville’s leg so I could keep some of my dignity left and not give away the fact that I was getting turned on by this humiliating rough treatment by the two. 

I had to keep myself from flicking my tongue out and suctioning my mouth around the long length of Harry’s smooth fingers while the need to ground my hardened prick and wiggle my bum to feel more of Neville’s hot hand and muscled legs was high as I tried to calm the beating of my heart and my harsh breaths. 

“I gave you the edible, _ Brat. _Now run off and be like the spoiled know-it-all that you always act like.” Harry’s voice grew cold, toneless in his deep murmur while he withdrew his fingers out of my mouth and brought my spit along with them, my saliva creating a string of attachment between his fingers and my bottom lip as he stared down at me with no emotion evident in his gaze. 

Neville’s grip around the back of my thigh had loosened, his hand letting go of their grasp on me to leave me cold as I breathed raggedly and felt a flush of thrumming pain in the depth of my chest at having been so damn mortified at myself for having such a reaction from these two men and at the Gryffindors for doing such a thing to me. 

“Run along now.” Neville spoke up, his tone harsh and without emotion as I looked back at him from beneath the disarray of my pale hair and wet lashes, Neville’s gaze giving nothing away in the amber flecks while he stared down at me.

I hastily pushed myself off of the two, snapping my jaw shut as I wiped away the spit that dribbled down the sides of my mouth with the back of my hand while pressing my lips together to keep from screaming at the two men who just watched me with disinterest now. 

Bastards!

I, too, knew how to do some wandless magic but I barely used it because I didn’t want the Ministry coming after me since they’d nitpick everything I do even if it was something simple like magical cleaning just to put me in Azkaban like they wanted to. And I didn’t do it because my skill was rather weak in the wandless magic field. But what I wanted to do was barely harmless and didn’t use enough magic to set off any alarms to the Ministry nor the school. 

I decided to use the magic that the ministry allowed for me to keep but kept a harsh eye on if I were to use it for anything wrong. The Ministry and Hogwarts wouldn't notice anyway, so I was practically in the clear. 

Walking quickly away from the two Gryffindors and towards the door, I kept repeating the enchanted spell I had in mind in the confines in my head, seething the words mentally as I let my rage and embarrassment and untouched arousal filter my emotions strong enough to let the tiniest slip of wandless magic push forth and out of me. 

As I reached the door with shaking limbs, I looked back when I felt white hot electrical heat slip its way out of my body as if it were my own blood draining out of my pores, the bright light of my magic a mystified tendril at it zinged off of my body in an energized gathering of untapped power and straight towards Neville and Harry. 

The two didn’t see my magic coming since I was the only one that could visibly see my magic do its work, it was translucent, almost like glass to anothers eye, so it did well to keep itself hidden when I really wanted it to. 

I couldn’t help but flash a cheeky grin towards the two men when I saw Neville and Harry tip backwards from their chairs in quick succession as my wandless magic pushed itself against the legs of their seats. 

The two men went clattering across the floor in hard grunts when I saw their backs slam against the ground from their weight making their fall rather heavy.

I didn’t dare wait for the two of the Gryffindors to get back up and see what they would do to me knowing how they could tell whose magic was used on them the moment it touches them since wandless magic users gain that ability. 

Instead, I hightailed my arse right on out of there and slammed the door shut behind me with a breathless light mischievous laugh, my lips curling in a giddy evil mirth.

Those two didn’t see me coming back at them in retaliation. Hah!

_They bloody well deserved it!_

But fuck, I needed to calm myself down and my prick too.

Why did my body react that way with those two arseholes? I didn't want it too. Those Gryffindors were nothing but trouble. 

I should have never ran into them tonight. 


End file.
